Awakened
by rudethoughts
Summary: Sam's been dreaming nightly about the first time. It has been months since they touched. Please try and review after reading. I could really use some feedback. Thanks


Paste your document here...

Sam's eyes shoot open, his upper lip dewy with beads of sweat and he's aroused. Fuck, when is this going to stop, Sam thinks. It's been four months since "the incident" happened. He dreams of it every night. Sam believes sometime it _was _just a dream.

The past four months have been hell for Sam. He wants to touch his brother so bad. Wants to feels the heat of his body next to his, have those beautiful soft lips brush against his own. Sam has dwelled on the "why it happened" often. It's the way Sam is, he has to think everything to death. He wishes he could just stuff it all down like Dean. His brother has acted like nothing happened. Sam has taken his cue though, not letting Dean See his eyes linger a little too long on his body.

His brother is laying right beside him, Dad on the other full bed across the room. He knows his dad is out cold. After they got back from the hunt, Dad drank himself into a stupor, crashing out with his boots still on his feet. Sam stares at the ceiling, for what feels like a life time. Sam finally whispers "fuck it" under his breath.

He rolls on his side and smooches a little closer to Dean's back. He feels that heat, the heat that he has longed for, for four months now. He slowly, tentatively wraps his arm around Dean's hip and lets his hand graze the soft bulge in Dean's boxers. Squeezing and pulling gently until his member comes to life. For a few seconds, Dean's breathing stays the same. Then Sam feels his brothers' muscles tense. He stops but doesn't move his hand away.

His brother turns to face him unlinking their connection. Looking deeply into Sam's eyes, Dean Mouths' "don't stop Sammy". At that, Sam reaches to push Dean's boxer down to give him better access. He places his hand flat on Dean's chest, languidly moving to brush the pad of his thumb over his brother's nipple. Dean clinches his teeth and his eyes flutter back in his head. But he doesn't make a sound. Sam grins to himself that he can have that effect on his big brother with such a simple touch. As well as making his own cock twitch. He continues his journey down Dean's body, running his hands along Dean's stomach and rib cage to end at the apex of his groin. He swiftly grasps the rock hard cock in his hand. Pushing and pulling and twisting at the head. Getting into a nice pumping rhythm Sam watches his brother unfold before his eyes. Hot white heat splashes onto Sam's hand and stomach. The only time their eyes were not staring into the others, was when Dean Came and had to scrunch his eyes shut, as to not make a noise. But when he had his release he immediately stares back into, what Sam feels like, his soul.

Sam brings his filled hand up to his mouth and licks Dean's juice off. This _does_ make Dean let out a whimper. Which in turn, makes Sam grin, showing his dimples. Dean leans in and brushes his lips to Sam's; softly at first, then deepening the kiss. Dean breaks the kiss by placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, pushing him flat on his back. He starts to slide down under the sheets, to have his way with Sam's still aching member.

"No Dean…Dad." Sam whispers. Dean has his brows furrowed with determination in his eyes and just nods once. Sam knows all too well that look. Knows he doesn't have a snowballs chance arguing. So Sam rests his head on the pillow and puts his hands behind his head.

Dean Crawls back under the covers and slips Sam out of his boxer briefs. He pulls Sam's left hip towards him so Sam is now on his side facing away from the other bed. Dean swallows Sam whole not wasting any time getting down to business. He cups Sam's sac and lays a flat tongue from sac to head, making Sam shove a fist into his mouth to keep from making noise. By far the hardest thing Sam has done in his life by date. Dean gets a steady rhythm going and it isn't long before he has a throat full of white hot liquid. Dean suckles Sam until he is flaccid. Giving up Sam even in his limp state seems to be hard for Dean. Sam notices he takes his time removing Sam from his mouth and lays gentle kisses on the patch of short hairs. Finally making it up to the pillow, he kisses the tip of Sam's nose and smiles shyly.

Neither of the boys fall back to sleep, the early morning light threatens to break through any minute. They lay silent, staring at the ceiling. Dean senses Sam's nervousness and laces his fingers through his little brothers. Sam looks at Dean with a look of guilt and shame. Dean smirks and winks "We got this "touching his chest then his brothers and his again." I'm gonna go jump in the shower 'for Dad gets up" He elbows up and peeks over Sam's shoulder to see if his dad is still asleep. When he sees he is, he leans in and kisses Sam like no brothers should ever kiss. It makes Sam's stomach do a flip flop. He just doesn't know if it from guilt or love.

After the three men have showered, dressed and cleaned their respective guns Dad says he is running to the diner to pick up some breakfast. Telling the boys to pack up the rest of the stuff and load it in the car before he returns. "You boys alright? You both haven't said a sentence all morning. You get in a fight?" Simultaneously, the boys answer. "Yes Sir and No Sir" To his two questions. "Well just make sure everything is taken care of before we hit the road. "Says Jon, and leaves the boys to themselves at least for a few minutes.

"Shit Shit Shit" Sam cries. "He knows doesn't he? We are so ! Oh God we can't do this anymore." This is insane." Sam is pacing back and forth running his hand through his long hair. "Sam slows down. Dad doesn't know shit." Dean is chasing Sam around the room with his eyes. When Sam passes him again he grabs his shoulders and pushes him up against the wall. Holding him there with his right forearm across his chest he says "Sammy, look me in the eyes and tell me if you think I'd let any harm come to you." Sam looks his brother in the eyes like he's told, but he is still huffing and puffing, chest heaving up and down under Dean's arm. He can feel him shaking too. "Sam calm down. He does not know anything. You think he is that observant with us? Remember? He does not know I promise. And besides, do you think he would NOT say something to us. Now calm the fuck down. Here maybe this will help." Dean closes the space between them and starts kissing Sam's earlobe. Now his hand is against Sam heart willing it to slow. He whispers "it'll be okay baby brother. I will always take care of you"


End file.
